


components

by catbeans



Series: they get a strapon but this time in space [5]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Han Solo, M/M, Trans Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: “How’s that?”His voice was softer than when he had asked the first time.“It’s good,” Luke said. “Thank you.”Han turned his head to kiss Luke’s wrist before taking Luke’s hand in his own to lock the hatch.He didn’t let go yet, dropping the screwdriver at his side as he rubbed his thumb over Luke’s palm, the bumps of his knuckles, looking over the thin line that was the only thing to show where Luke’s arm ended at the prosthetic.“You could’ve just asked.”“I know.”“Have you even eaten today? I haven’t seen you at all.”(luke needs a second hand to do some upgrades on his hand, luke thinks han is cute when hes focusing, luke fucks han)
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Series: they get a strapon but this time in space [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/893622
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	components

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this like two months ago and kind of forgot about it lol. bone app the teeth

Han didn’t hurry with his food, mostly certain that Luke would have some time off around then, finally, but his tray was empty, and Luke hadn’t come.

He got up and dropped his tray onto the stack to be cleaned, looking around one more time, but it was only Leia rushing in to take a few things and rush out again before he caught her on her way out the door.

“Have you seen Luke today?”

Leia’s eyebrows furrowed together. “You haven’t?”

“Not since this morning.”

Leia glanced out down the hallway and shrugged. “I haven’t heard from him.”

Han nodded as she turned to leave; they usually at least passed each other in the halls, him and Leia twice already earlier. He didn’t have anywhere to be for a while.

It didn’t take long to get to Luke’s room on the smaller base, to the door identical to all the other doors in the hallway before he knocked.

Han looked back down the hallway to check that he hadn’t gotten the wrong one, without any response, before a muffled swear and, “I’m a little preoccupied right now, if you—”

“Can I come in?”

A couple seconds went by before Han heard the  _ click _ of the door unlocking and starting to slide.

Luke had already gone back to the small table on the other side of the room when Han shut the door again, a scatter of small tools out in front of him with his right sleeve rolled up to his elbow and the hatch on his wrist popped open.

“Haven’t seen you around at all, I was just starting to wonder,” Han said as he came around to Luke to lean against the wall. “What’s with all this?”

Luke dropped the small screwdriver he was fidgeting at with a huff. “I had to upgrade the software, it hasn’t made calibrating it again all that easy.”

Han looked down at the rest of the tools splayed out around him on the table. “Need a hand?”

Luke’s mouth pressed into a tight frown as he shot Han a look.

“Not intentional.”

Luke let out a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. “I could use a second one.”

“Alright, just…” Han gathered up the tools on the table to bring with him when he sat down on the bed, gesturing for Luke to pull the chair over. “Let’s see it.”

Luke scooted across to him and held his arm out; he was close enough to keep either of them from having to lean too far that their knees almost touched as Han took his wrist in his left hand, a thin flashlight in the other. The chips and mechanisms inside had a couple scratches from Luke’s earlier attempts by himself, and older repairs, but nothing that seemed broken or out of place.

“This doesn’t look too bad…”

Luke nodded as Han stuck the flashlight between his teeth to pick up an electrofuse.

He didn’t feel the spark that shot up when Han poked the end into the hatch, buzzing slightly as he carefully pressed the fuse through the maze of wires and chips. Luke could have blinked and missed the shift from the usual loose, casual way Han held himself to the tight focus on his face and in his hands, barely blinking with his eyebrows a little scrunched and his breathing slow and steady.

Luke had seen it before in the Falcon when Chewie wasn’t working with him; conversations Han had been in the middle of went over his head under the dashboard or hunched in front of a maintenance hatch, forgetting to eat a couple times, the occasional reminder to shower or sleep if something was taking a long time. Anything that wasn’t under his hands disappeared until he was done.

Luke smiled and knew Han wouldn’t see.

Han replaced the fuse with a pick and the screwdriver without looking away from Luke’s wrist, gently wriggling the pick through the wires to find wherever he had to twist. It wasn’t what Luke would have done next and he didn’t question it as Han’s eyes went a little unfocused, feeling it through the pick with a mumble before he nudged the screwdriver inside.

He went through another couple tools, silent and still aside from his hands before he stopped for a second and looked up, dropping the flashlight from his teeth to his lap.

“How’s that?”

Han’s hand still cupped the back of Luke’s wrist as he curled his fingers, farther than he had gotten by himself, before lifting his hand to poke the back of the other and feel the hem of his sleeves between his thumb and his forefinger.

“The feeling doesn’t…feel completely right,” he said. “It’s a little stiff.”

“Mm.”

Han went right back into it.

Luke leaned his left elbow on his thigh and his chin on his hand, watching again as Han switched through the tools on the bed; he still didn’t look up from Luke’s wrist while he did it, didn’t notice Luke looking at him, just bumping the backs of his fingers along each tool to find what he needed. He didn’t say anything when Luke straightened up a little to hold Han’s hair out of his eyes with his free hand.

Luke smiled again.

Han rested Luke’s wrist on his thigh to free both hands again, holding his thumb over the safety switch of one of the tiny mechanisms while he poked the electrofuse into the hatch, his eyes unfocusing again until Luke felt a  _ click. _

Han’s hands hovered over Luke’s wrist for a couple seconds before he looked back up.

Luke closed the hatch but didn’t lock it so it at least wouldn’t flop as he lifted his hand, brushing his thumb over the scar on Han’s chin, his fingertips through the hair above Han’s ears. Han swallowed, leaning just a little into Luke’s hand before his eyes flicked down from Luke’s to his mouth and back up.

“How’s that?”

His voice was softer than when he had asked the first time.

“It’s good,” Luke said. “Thank you.”

Han turned his head to kiss Luke’s wrist before taking Luke’s hand in his own to lock the hatch.

He didn’t let go yet, dropping the screwdriver at his side as he rubbed his thumb over Luke’s palm, the bumps of his knuckles, looking over the thin line that was the only thing to show where Luke’s arm ended at the prosthetic.

“You could’ve just asked.”

“I know.”

“Have you even eaten today? I haven’t seen you at all.”

“I did earlier,” Luke said softly; they were close enough he didn’t need any more than that. “Thanks.”

“You already said that.”

Han’s fingers meshed with Luke’s as they both leaned in to cross the last few inches between them.

Han gave Luke’s hand a squeeze before he let go, reaching for Luke’s hips just as Luke got up from his chair to climb into Han’s lap. Something clattered to the floor as Luke settled with his thighs bracketing Han’s, Han’s arms looping snug around his waist, sliding his right hand up Han’s chest to cup his jaw. The sensation had been off under the synthetic skin for days while Luke had tried to ignore it until he could barely feel the buttons of his shirt that morning; he had missed that touch, the warmth of Han’s skin warmer under cool fingers, the little scratch of stubble where he had missed a spot on his jawline. 

Luke had managed to adjust most of his day around not knowing how long it would take to recalibrate his hand, nowhere else to be pulling his attention away from Han, his hands sliding tight to Luke’s hips or the little shift underneath him.

Han swallowed when Luke pulled back slightly.

“Are you busy?”

Han shook his head, his  _ no _ muffled against Luke’s lips as he tilted his head up. Luke smiled, knowing full well that Han would be able to notice it that time, and Han’s fingers tensed at his hips with a shiver when Luke squeezed his thighs around Han’s.

He couldn’t miss Han starting to get hard underneath him by the time Han pulled back, kissing down his jaw to his neck before quietly, “Falcon?”

Luke tugged him up to kiss him again as he got up from Han’s lap, straightening his shirt and rolling his sleeve back down while Han bundled the tools from the bed back to the small table. He glanced up and down the hallway before shutting the door behind Han, a tug to his sleeve leading him in the longer but less busy direction to the hangar. 

No one stopped them while they tried not to look like they were in too much of a hurry.

Han’s heel bounced as he waited for the loading ramp to shut again, barely time for the  _ clank _ before Han pulled Luke against him by the front of his shirt.

Han’s breath hitched against Luke’s lips when his back thumped the wall; Luke tugged the hem of his shirt from his waistband, slipping his right into Han’s back pocket with a light squeeze and a smile at Han’s hips twitching against his. He didn’t move his hand as he pulled back, tilting his head towards Han’s bunk, and Han’s hair bounced with how quickly he nodded before following another squeeze.

Luke stopped in the doorway when Han sat on the bed to take off his boots, pausing for a second when he glanced to the side; it wouldn’t have been the first time, if they had stayed in his room, enough privacy, unless Han had been hoping there might not be.

Luke waited until Han looked up from tossing his boots to the side.

“Do you want to use—?”

“Yes.”

Han cleared his throat and adjusted where his sock had gotten scrunched when Luke’s eyebrows twitched up.

Luke had only gotten his shoes off and the drawer open before Han left for the bathroom, his face a little warm as he took out the crumpled bag that the strap-on had first come in. It had been a while since they had found the time.

He picked the nicer one.

Luke untangled the harness and clipped everything together, back to the drawer to check that the bottle of lube was still full before setting it next to the strap-on on the bed. He thought for a second, but they wouldn’t be getting right to it, and he folded his clothes on top of the drawers before going back to the bed to wait for Han.

Luke scooted back to lean against the wall, moving his hand between his legs as he pulled his knees up with a shiver as he absently started circling his fingers. He gave it a little more pressure the more he thought about Han in his lap or under him, the way his cheeks flushed and his hands grabbed at the sheets, the heavy twitch in his palm when Han was close to coming; he didn’t notice the footsteps coming back until his elbow smacked the wall as he abruptly pulled his hand back at the sound of the door sliding open.

Han didn’t bother folding his pants like Luke had before tossing them with the rest of Luke’s clothes.

The tip of his tongue poked between his teeth for a second as he looked over Luke, lingering for a second between his legs even without his hand still there before back up. Luke moved to the foot of the bed when Han took off his shirt, the strap-on and lube with him before tilting his head for Han to lie down.

Han was still mostly hard when Luke shuffled back up above him; he propped himself up with his arm at Han’s side, sliding his right hand down Han’s torso as he leaned in to kiss him to loosely circle his fingers around Han’s dick. 

Han shuddered under him with a low hum, looping his arm around Luke’s shoulders as Luke started slowly moving his hand. The warmth in his palm was so clear that it took him a minute before he could bring himself to pull back.

Han’s lip twitched when Luke moved his hand away to reach for the pillow, already holding it out for Luke to wedge under Han’s hips as he shuffled back to the foot of the bed, close to cozy between Han’s legs. Luke leaned his cheek against Han’s thigh as he fumbled behind himself for the bottle of lube, taking his time squeezing some out onto his fingers as he kissed his way up to the crook of Han’s pelvis.

It would have been a little easier to ask Han to turn over, and Luke decided not to.

Han’s chest lifted on a deep breath above him, shifting his thighs a little wider apart as Luke moved his hand back up from the bottle. Han’s eyes were half-lidded on Luke when Luke looked up, the flush already beginning to creep, one more kiss to his thigh before he ducked down to take the head of Han’s dick between his lips and pressed his forefinger into him.

Han’s thighs tensed at either side of him with a faint groan as Luke dipped lower. His eyes had slipped shut when Luke looked up again, slowly pumping his wrist as he hollowed his cheeks lifting up and back down again. He shifted to hold the base of Han’s dick steady with his free hand, covering what he couldn’t yet with his mouth, and Han’s hips were already twitching up against him with a needy, soft sound by the time he pulled back to slick up his middle finger, too.

Han shuddered with another groan as Luke pressed his fingers forward, slow again, careful not to give too much attention too soon over Han’s prostate as he kept bobbing his head. He stayed put for a second with his lips touching his fingers, breathing through his nose as he held himself there until Han’s hand clapped over his mouth.

Luke hollowed his cheeks again as he pulled up, laving his tongue over the tip before down again; they  _ had _ that extra layer of privacy.

Luke only paused for a second to squeeze more lube out onto his ring finger, didn’t stop until Han’s hand had slipped to let out a breathy, “Oh, fuck…”

Luke had to be a little more careful with his fingers after that.

He didn’t have to for much longer before Han gently tugged at his hair, a twitch over his tongue before Han murmured, “Babe.”

Luke slowly pulled up, Han’s breath catching a little when he wiped the back of his free hand over his mouth before pulling the other away and leaning back on his knees. He didn’t make it very far before Han pushed himself up to kiss him, forgetting for a second the strap-on only a couple inches from his hand as Han reached between his legs.

Luke rocked against his fingers with a shudder before tweaking his teeth over Han’s bottom lip and nudging his hand away.

“We can get to that.”

Han’s eyes raked over him as he lay down again with a crinkly smile.

He kept watching while Luke got up to put on the harness, absently holding the base of his dick while Luke pulled the straps up his legs and adjusted them at his hips. He didn’t have to tug to check that it was secure before Han reached to do it for him to pull him back to the bed.

Luke stayed higher on his knees to keep the strap-on from knocking Han as he settled between his legs to kiss him, almost forgetting to switch it on with the soft sound muffled against his lips. There was nothing to feel yet, just the pressure from the base against his clit as he fumbled again for the bottle of lube, but Han got to it first.

Han grinned again when Luke pulled back a few inches, glancing down as he slicked up his fingers before circling them  _ tight _ around the strap-on. Luke almost lost his balance with the steady buzz pulsing through the base as Han started moving his hand, more than he needed to to get the strap-on ready, spreading his thighs a little wider while Luke rocked into his grip.

Luke had to take a deep breath before reluctantly nudging Han away. Han didn’t take his eyes off of him as he wiped his hand on the sheets, angling his hips up, before Luke inched closer and steadied the base of the strap-on in his right hand.

The sensation of silicone against silicone was a little odd, noticeably smooth even without nerves in either one. Luke couldn’t help pumping his hand a couple times, the slick not sticking as much to those fingers as it would to his left; he couldn’t really help leaning in to kiss Han again, either, before settling back between his legs.

Han’s breath caught for a second when the tip of the strap-on nudged at the cleft of his ass before Luke pressed into him.

Han’s head tipped back against the mattress with a low groan, a tension slipping from his shoulders as Luke slowly bottomed out. He didn’t move right away, forcing himself used to the buzzing against his clit enough to focus on what he wanted to, but he didn’t have much time before Han’s thighs squeezed at his sides.

Luke inched back, Han’s ankles crossing at his back before another groan as Luke rocked forward again. Han’s eyes flickered mostly shut as Luke worked into a rhythm, Han’s hips twitching up to meet his with each steady thrust into him, no more thought to keeping quiet as Luke gradually sped up.

The buzzing over Luke’s clit to fell behind each little sound he coaxed out of Han, his knuckles pale from his grip on the sheets before he let go to pump his hand over his dick. Luke let him, a few times, but he wanted that, too, heavy and warm in his palm when he batted Han’s hand away. 

_ “Oh—” _

Han’s thighs clamped around Luke’s sides with a whine as Luke rubbed his thumb over the tip before down again, his breathing heavy and his cheeks thoroughly flushed. Luke slowed slightly but not over Han’s dick before bottoming out, giving Han’s thigh a squeeze with his free hand before hooking his arm under Han’s knee; Han’s eyes widened for a second before letting out a moan as Luke leaned forward, close enough to kiss him, the shift pressing the end of the strap-on right where it made Han’s legs tremble each time Luke rolled his hips. 

Luke couldn’t mind the few inches Han had over him with how easy it was for Han to fold under him like that; Han looped his arm tight around Luke’s shoulders as Luke kept rocking into him, another whine when Luke kissed down his jaw to his neck, soft moans thrumming through Han’s throat under his lips. Han’s hips twitched before Luke felt the twitch in his hand, holding tighter and a little faster, before the faint sting of Han’s fingernails at his shoulder as he came hot over Luke’s fingers.

Han’s hand slipped to his hair with a deep breath out as his legs went slack. There was still a little bit of a buzz over Luke’s clit, still inside him, before Han’s nose eventually nudged the side of his head to get Luke to come up and kiss him. 

Luke moved his arm out from under Han’s knee, awkwardly holding his other hand where he wouldn’t make any mess before Han bumped his ankle to the small of Luke’s back; he didn’t pull away, a little muffled when he asked, “You gonna take that off?”

Luke’s heart thumped as he moved back.

Han shivered when Luke pulled out, his breathing still heavy and his cheeks still pink as he watched while Luke got up from the bed; Han wiped the couple drops of come on his belly from his hand to the sheets, a sleepy grin back at Luke shooting him a look as he put the strap-on on a towel to clean later.

Han scooted to the side and pulled Luke to lie flat on his back before he had made it all the way to the bed. His dick pressed soft against Luke’s belly as he turned to hold himself above Luke, settling between his legs as he leaned in to kiss him again.

He didn’t for very long before tweaking his teeth over Luke’s bottom lip on his way down, pausing at Luke’s collarbone with a soft bite that made Luke whine, a little more until Luke was sure there would be a mark. Han didn’t let up until Luke’s thighs were starting to shake, his hips jerking uselessly against Han’s without any pressure where his body wanted it, before finally shuffling lower.

Han kept kissing his way down, between the matching scars on Luke’s chest and lingering over the jagged bolt below them before passing Luke’s pelvis to kiss his thigh as he nudged both up on his shoulders.

Luke only just then realized that he had forgotten to breathe for a second.

Han hummed almost a moan as he leaned in with a squeeze to Luke’s thighs, the faint thrum making Luke shudder before Han even really got started; he didn’t tease, nothing to lead up to, straight to mouthing between Luke’s legs with his lips pursed tight and his tongue dragging flat over Luke’s clit.

Luke shivered up against Han’s mouth, another low hum when Luke moved his hand down to Han’s hair, tangling soft between his fingers. Han held his arms tight around Luke’s thighs, no worry about them slipping from Han’s shoulders as his hips twitched into the warm pressure over his clit. 

Luke couldn’t stifle a moan when Han started to suck before he realized that he didn’t need to try; the thick walls between them and the rest of the hangar kept the groan he let out on a deep breath between him and Han, like a secret only Han was in on. The thought sent a shiver through his spine and down to Han’s mouth.

Luke’s legs would have slipped without Han holding him as the tight, hot feeling started to build in the pit of his belly, his thighs tensing at either side of Han’s head with a soft whine as Han kept mouthing a little more firmly between his legs. His eyes were closed when Luke looked down, a little glint of damp at the tip of his nose, and the only thought Luke managed was trying not to pull too hard at Han’s hair as his whole body went tight.

Han squeezed again with his arms around Luke’s thighs as Luke rocked up against his mouth, still lightly sucking at Luke’s clit as it pulsed through him, not letting up until even Luke’s fingers were tingling; Luke barely had it in him to tug Han up when his legs finally slumped from Han’s shoulders.

Luke’s breath hitched at Han licking his lips before kissing the inner side of his knee, up to kiss him properly, and Luke was still moving a little slow as he wound his arm around Han’s shoulders.

Han didn’t stop kissing him until he eventually slumped to Luke’s side, squished between Luke and the bed as he stretched his legs out with a faint wince.

“Is everything—?”

Luke cut off with a shiver when Han tilted his head to kiss where he had left a mark earlier.

“Mm.”

Luke’s arm was still stuck under Han; it was going to be at least a few minutes before he would be really thinking about getting him to move.

**Author's Note:**

> @hansolosbi on tumblr


End file.
